


Möbius

by ruxicassiopeia (ruxicaprince)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bottom Severus Snape, Bullying, Character Bashing, Child Abuse, Claiming Bites, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Creature Fic, Drama & Romance, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Folklore, Good versus Evil, Gore, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No Underage Sex, Possessive Harry, Powerful Harry, Ritual Sex, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vampires, Virgin Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruxicaprince/pseuds/ruxicassiopeia
Summary: Everything has always has been two-sided. There are the good ones and the bad ones; black and white; female and male. Existence always needs their complimentary, therefore they existed. Yet, if we heed the differences between all things, war is inevitable.At the very beginning, there was only One before Two. The universe only needs One entity to exist. When the matter splits into two, chaos will always happen.The story is when a Grand Holy War took place in a certain universe, and with a certain boy that got a certain role to his world: become a hero. Will our hero found his way to stop this never-ending war?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Original Male Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 96





	1. The Day He Died Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ff ever, but I have been in the fandom for some time now. The story had already been planned, I already made 4 chapters now. I promised to try to updates regularly. And you can count on me for not abandoning it. 
> 
> English is not my main language, so all the mistakes were mine. Thanks to my best friend, Selene Gray, for without her I won't have the courage to post this story, or even write it in the first place. I love you, Sele, for helping me beta-ing this. 
> 
> Well, please enjoy the ride :>

**Chapter I:**

The Day He Died

Part One

Nothing in the world was duller than spending summer breaks at number 4th Privet Drive. Harry, a skinny little boy, had his back under the sun for hours now. His hair was damp, his overly sized t-shirts were wets, and sweat was dripping his most tanned skin than ever. Was all he's got for mending his Aunt's garden. It's not actually _her_ garden though, Harry thought, for she never has been in there at all. All the works have been done by Harry himself and he won't even ever taste these carrots, tomatoes, or peas that he grows in the Dursleys' backyard garden. Nope, all of the vegetables were Petunia's precious garden-salad meals ingredients for her diet. She even counted everything, so if he eats one of them, Vernon's belt will answer his back. He can still feel the sting when sweats touched his wounds cut, and every work he had made it worse.

That was not the only reason for Vernon to beat him to a pulp. He loved to have any excuse to hit him at any time. When Harry missed answering his call for a minute longer because he was doing laundry, his head got smacked. When Harry forgot that Vernon never takes milk but three sugars in his morning tea because Petunia forgot to _mention_ him to buy sugar at his morning grocery chores, his arse got spanked. When Harry broke one of his golf sticks because Petunia screamed at him _'Kill that blasted roach over there… THERE! No you idiot, boy! No.. Use this!!'_ and Harry hit the poor cockroaches using the said stick, with all of his might, and maybe a bit of his _'freaky'_ things Vernon said, he got whipped on his back 50 times for the stick worth 50 pounds. 

There was one of the most hateful things Vernon had for the boy, his _freaky-ness_ . The first time they found out about it was when Petunia was trying to cut his unruly hair but instead, she accidentally cut him half bald, Harry was growing his hair overnight after. When Harry was out of his cupboard that morning, everyone was staring at him. It was all it took for Petunia to stop screaming, Vernon stops reading his morning papers, and even for Dudley to stop munching his bacon when he saw his parents face. They weren't functioning for a second felt too long for Harry, and then something happened, like bursting out and exploded. Vernon and Petunia were babbling at each other, Petunia half screaming and Harry got a glimpse of Vernon's famous purple face. He didn't get all the words, but caught something like _'I knew it!!'_ to _'these fanatic people'_ to _'bad influence for Diddykins'_ to _'should have to throw the baby out in the first place'_ to _'he is such a freak!'._ That day Harry was officially being called a _freak._

He heard his aunt already calling for him and he tried not to sulk and hurriedly finished up his chores so he would be able to enjoy his nice and dark cupboard. Looked like his aunt got something for him to _enjoy_ his summer break even more.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia! Coming!" Harry shouted while he cleaned his hand in the faucets. 

Before he got into the house, he saw a familiar figure that caught his eyes. He smiled at the figure that stood there, looking at him. This figure was tall, long, blonde hair whose color was so bright it almost seemed as if it were white, and he got pale skin. His face was always hidden underneath his bangs, and his attire was always white. He even had a white umbrella which he brought everywhere.

Actually, he kind of thought that he was a guardian angel of his, or maybe a fairy godfather for him, like the fat warm-hearted old woman from the fairytale's book he often read in Mrs. Figgs house. Even with the lack of wings, he called him his fairy godfather in his mind. He never knew his name, nor his eye color, since his hair always hid it. He was kind of hoping that the eyes behind the white shield were green, just like him.

Duddley always jokes about his eye color, said it was his curse that his parents died, because green-eyed kids get a curse, so that's why only a fair amount of them live. Maybe his godfather was his kin. Or maybe, he was a ghost of his late father. 

His godfather was always by his side as long as he remembered. He was always helping him too. There was once when Harry felt so weak and so hungry and thirsty for the Dursleys left him outside the house all night because he made some mistake. He was crying softly when he heard something was moving at Aunty Petunia's Garden. He checked it out and found there was a Hibiscus growing out of nowhere in the ground near the vegetables. Harry thought maybe he was hallucinating, but when he took it, he proved wrong. He knew that hibiscus produces nectar. He sucked on them and felt a bit stronger. He checked on the vines, there was a silvery thing caught on a moonshine. When he took it, he saw a strand of hair. A silvery-white hair that is. 

There was once he happened to be up the tree because he was chased by Aunt Marge's blasted dog. His uncle's sister let the dog there, while he can't go anywhere else. For long the families already going inside the house, he saw a familiar white haired figure there, glared at the dog until it was running away. Just then Harry can come down, but when he looked for him to said a thank you, he was gone. 

His family can't see him, once he mentions him to his Aunty and she said he was a _freak_ for asking an odd question. That makes him sure he was his _fairy_ godfather.

"Boy! I told you to hurry and do your chores! Start with the dishes! It's Vernon's kindness that you still got a place to sleep and food to eat until today! And now you neglected your duty to repay us?!", she shouted while smacking his back with her spatula, where it felt the most tender. 

"Ouch! M'sorry Aunty Petunia! I will help now!" he moved past her and started to wash the dishes. He drank a glass of water from the tap when she didn't look. 

"We have to celebrate Vernon's hard work! Today he will come home with a bonus! And we will have our long-awaited vacations! What do you prefer, Dudders, treacle tart, or blueberry cheesecake?" She asked her son, a boy too big for his chair, eating his scones while watching TV. He mumbled something incoherent from so much food he shoved into his mouth and ignored his mummy. Petunia didn't wait for his answer and already started preparing a cake. 

"After you finish washing the dishes, you can mop the floor." came harsh words from behind the refrigerator door. 

"...yes, Aunty Petunia," Harry tried not to sulking. His back hurts, his stomach was empty, and now his fingers felt numb. He checked outside the window and saw that White Angel wasn't there anymore. So he just tried to keep silent and do the job so maybe his aunty will let him have a meal before he sleeps today.

***

Later that night, Harry was celebrating his 8th birthday. He was tucked under his blanket in his cupboard, drawing a cake out of the dust in his cupboard floor. It says 'Happy birthday, Harry'. His eyes locked on the hand down watch the Dursleys _generously_ let him have it. It was Duddley's, he didn't like the watch for his friends already had a digital one. 

The hands almost pointed to midnight and he was counting, when a loud bang came from the front door.

Harry's heart skips a beat. He stayed completely still. He heard Vernon's voice, mumbling something, and a smashing voice that heard like a briefcase being thrown away across the room. He was faking a snoring sound when he saw his uncle silhouette from his cupboard door's tiny gaps under. 

"Looks like Petunia and Duddley's already slept, eh? And that blasted child is snoring! How ungrateful!" he heard before his door opened abruptly by force. 

Before Harry reacts to what happened, Vernon grabbed his skinny hands and forced him out. 

"Un... Uncle! Let me go! Please!" he tried to force his hands out his uncle grabs with no avail. 

"I fed up! I give you a place to live for seven years, _seven years!_ Ha! That is enough!" he shoved his skinny body to the passenger's seat and closed the door forcefully before he got to the driver seat. 

"Please, I've been good! I'll be good! Promise! 'm sorry!"

"You only give me bad luck, boy! Now I see it was your freaky-ness that made me lose the deal! Yes! It must be!" he started the car and drove away.

"No! Please! Where are you taking me?" tears already pouring his eyes. 

He caught a familiar face, looking down the street, in his direction. _Miss Figg!_ _She would help if she sees me!_ Harry's hand started beating the car's window, looking for attention from the cat lady _,_ but Vernon stepped on the gas and they sped up. 

"Shut up, boy! I can't stand it anymore! We can't have our precious Dudley got your bad freaky influence! I won't let it!" his face was purple, salivas bursting out every sentence.

Harry was scared and he smelled his uncle's breath reeks of alcohol. He looked at the road and they were out of town. His tears never stopped, his heart's beats fast. He tried to take his uncle's hand from the steer and Vernon hit his head hard enough until he saw black. 

He didn't know how long he was unconscious, but when he's awake later, he feels the winds in his face, and something smells like pine trees. He opened his eyes abruptly. His uncle was taking him to a cliff. 

"Wha..? No! Please, uncle! Stop!" his voice was trembling. His heart felt like going to burst.

"Now, this is what must be done the first thing we found you at our doors. Be glad I will help you end your misery!" Vernon tried to push him but his feet stubbornly tried to find any leverage. 

"NO! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

And Vernon just did that.

Everything in front of his eyes moved fast. His throat felt burning from screaming but he can't hear a thing. He needs to stop but his hands can't find anything to hold. He can't see anything, his glasses were long gone. Anything he could do was waiting. Seconds pass like forever. 

Suddenly, everything stopped.

He stayed open-mouthed but he knew that he didn't make any sound. He felt like all the breath had taken away from his lungs like there was a giant boulder pushing his gut. What he anticipated would come never came, only for a second, he felt cold, really cold. Everything on his back felt cold. And then he felt warm.

There, without his glasses, he saw two blurred beautiful lights in the sky. It was his poor sights that he saw two instead of one. He extended his hands, tried to reach it. He felt someone's hand, and he grabbed it, the hand is big and warm, enough for him to know he wasn't imagining things. 

"He..lp.."

He saw the white hair and there was a tall body blocking his view before he lost consciousness for the second time. 

That night on his 8th birthday, Harry Potter died.

***


	2. The Day He Died Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Harry died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update, I got carried away (it was a very long weekend last week). Here's the new chapter, lots of thanks to my Selene Gray, for being a nice and joyful friend and her help for beta-ing this fic.
> 
> Graphic description ahead, if you can't stomach this, just please skip this chapter.
> 
> Next update scheduled on November 7th.
> 
> Enjoy!

Möbius Chapter II:

The Day He Died Part 2

A slim figure of a man seen running with an inhuman speed. His long silver hair flew while he moved fast through the forest, tearing the winds behind it for a second late making the trees swayed. His eyes never blinked when hopping between trees. Not a single sweat drop from his face. He sped while recalling what happened before. 

**_Flashback_ **

_ He slipped through the hubbub of the townspeople, looking for a nearest alley. Making sure no one could hear him, he reached into his pocket and took out a pocket watch. He opened the lid and spoke  _ 'incipio'  _ to it. _

_ There was an elderly woman's upset face that appeared on a conjured mirror, attached inside a pocket watch. When she saw the receiver's face, she began speaking with a quivering voice.  _

_ "Mister Cyrus! It's Harry… His uncle c-c-came from work, and then… He took Harry using his car! I saw the poor bow screaming in the car! And I-I thought his uncle was drunk… Please I-" the pocket watch closed before she finished the sentence.  _

_ Cyrus moved to a more secure place and vanished from sight.  _

_ He popped out of thin air in a dimmed room. There were cats everywhere in the house, and an old lady was sitting on a worn-out couch, she stood immediately after seeing him.  _

_ "After all this time we took for protecting him, but why must it happen today, just when you aren't in the neighborhoods! He was taken! They went that way! You must hurry or…" _

_ Her voice muted and he vanished again.  _

_ He moved through all identical houses of Privet Drive, following her direction, and found a street. Looking to his left, he began running so fast that muggle eyes can't catch any of his movements.  _

_ After a while, he saw Vernon's car coming in his direction, on the way going back to Privet Drive. When he saw Vernon was driving alone, he reached for his other pocket and took his cell phone. He typed something and pushed the send button, put his cell phone back. Looking at the forest near the roads, he speeds.  _

**_End of Flashback_ **

Cyrus stopped when he saw an opening through the trees, showing up the crescent moon above the night sky. He smelled the air, searching for a certain familiar sweet scent of human blood. For a while, the wind started to calm, and finally, he caught the scent. He moved towards where the scents came. 

_ 'The boy's near… Hope there's still time…'  _ he thought while jumping a giant boulder that blocked his way. His skin crawled, the scent was heavier the closer he was. 

"Oh, Harry…"

What he saw made his move falter. The boy got thrusts in the back by the sharp rock, blood spilled from, made a red pool in the ground around it. Fortunately, the rock never made it through Harry's chest, but it breaks his spinal column.

He walked close to him, and took his hand, searching for a pulse. There it was, weak as his breath, but he still had time. Cyrus took off his coat, and spread it on the ground, took the damaged body up from the rock carefully, and slowly he lay him there. He reached his pocket, and fish out several vials from it, there were small inscriptions on each vial. Without reading it, he poured the contains into the boy's mouth. After the 3rd vial, which contained a red-colored liquid, the boy was still not moving, and his breathing was stopped. 

"No! He is just a boy. It is too soon for him... " he looked up to the skies, tears dripped from his eyes. Shaking his head, he threw the last empty vial and took another out of his pocket. The vial looked more important than the other three, made from crystal, there was a silver liquid inside.

"Forgive me, Lily, for I have failed… This was  _ our _ only chance," he opened the vial and poured the contains into the boy's mouth.

The effects were instant. His body was tightening, hands clawing the fabric under him. His eyelids were opened, but the green eyes were dull, not seeing anything. After a while, the boy stopped moving, stopped breathing, you won't mistake him for a dead body.

He took his phone again, sent another message. Cyrus banished Harry's blood on the ground by a wave of a hand. 

"Sorry for taking so long..." He closed the boy's eye with his hand, covered the cold body using his coat, carried him, and vanished. 

***

_ (7/31) Early this morning, a boy identified as 8 years old, found dead near Surrey Public Hospital. The body got an autopsy by the forensic pathologist, Doctor Cali Cyrus (32), who stated the boy got killed by a throw from a high place, his back got hit by a hard surface. The suspect was his guardian uncle (47), who got home drunk and took him by car to the crime scene, testimonial by a neighbor (35) who was a temporary nanny for the boy and lived in the neighborhood. Police still looking for more evidence for how the body got moved to the street, near the hospital which now the body's got stored in the mortuary for the time being*** _

End of chapter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incipio = begin; commence


	3. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape found the one he was looking for in his life, but like everything else, all precious things were gone before his eyes. Or maybe this time he might have a chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all, IM SORRY. I was moving apartments, resigned from my work, and going full-time freelancer now!! So, this was neglected, and I AM SO SORRY to anyone waiting. But, I promise this will going to finished! I won't rest in peace before that happen, lol.
> 
> Okay, all the faults were mine, and if you found something needed to change, please point it out to me!
> 
> Thank you for my awesome beta, Selene Gray *kiss*
> 
> All the HP characters weren't mine.

Möbius Chapter III:

Sorrow

Severus Snape opened his eyes and sat abruptly when he felt a hand just grasp his tightly. Confused, he looked around and remembered where he was, in his bedroom at his private office at Hogwarts dungeon. His enchanted window showed darkness of the night sky, he cast _tempus_ and it said 1 am. He was just asleep for about an hour. Severus was working late, he was preparing his teaching materials for the new trimesters, It was still a month later for the opening ceremony to come, but Severus loved being ahead of his other colleagues. 

He rubbed his face, pinching his nose between his eyebrows, and sighed. He remembered what made him awake, and he looked at his trembling hands. There was a red bluish in the back of his hand, like a trace that some hand just grasped on his. Suddenly, there was a thrusting feeling on his front like something just got stuck in his chest, it felt so fucking hurt. He tried to catch a breath and calm his heart. Sweats pouring down his temple through his neck. When he felt nauseated, he hurriedly got off from his bed. 

He moved fast to his bathroom, trying not to crash into something but still his toe hit a chair. He cursed, ignored the pain, and covered his mouth with his hand trying to hold off. He entered his small bathroom and puked his dinner. After a while, he stands and rinses his mouth in the sink and washed his face. He saw his reflection in the mirror, he looked awful. Severus never cared for his appearance, he didn't have to when all of his time was spent on brewing potions: he needed to put some protection oils on his hair, and it makes his hair greasy looking. His skin was pale for it rarely touched the sunlight. His eyes looked swollen for the lack of sleep lately, there was a black ring under them. When he put his shoulder-length hair back, his pointed ears appeared from under it. He stared at the mirror, there was a scar on both of his ears, looked like his ears both once being cut half and got re-affixed. He hated seeing his ears because it makes him remember how Tobias tries to cut them for his freaky-ness. Fortunately, the mirror never mentioned his ears, ever. No one knew who he was. He hides his ears under his hair again and brushed his teeth. 

Severus was a half-Elf. Eileen Prince, his mother, was the daughter of the Elven Realm's King, Hvrhandweil Prince. She was disowned by her father due to her marriage to a human, and to make things bad enough she mated with a non-magical human. She already met Severus's horrible father before her father found her fiancé, telling her father she already fell in love with him and got pregnant. He cast her out of the elven realms for disgracing the Prince's family. Having a _muggle_ dad, that's what wizard was called the non-magical human beings, making him a half-elf. The fact made him think of himself as a _Half-Blood Prince_ . His father, Tobias Snape, is a drunkard, mean, and a pitiful person. Every single day Severus saw his mother beaten to a pulp by Tobias. He said it was because he was an elf, like his mother. Well, Tobias will hit her for any reason actually, but if he becomes one of the reasons for Tobias to hit her, it makes him feel guilty and weak. Eileen could charm her appearance so muggle won't see her real identity, that was why Tobias was shocked when he realized that Severus' ears weren't normal. He took nearby scissors and cut Severus' ears by half and said, _'now you have normal ears, just like what normal humans have! Pointy ears were disgusting!'_ and he spits on the torn flesh on the floor.

His ears healed overnight but Eileen still made him wear the bandage for a while, waiting for his hair longer so he could hide it later. That's the reason for the long hair was his permanent style for years. He let his hair grow long for Tobias never aware of his half-healed ears. Even after his ears grow back, the cutting scars remain, for elves are sensitive to any emotions they received. Any strong emotions or feelings they received will make them stronger or weaker. So if they got a scar from someone that wanted them to suffer, like his bastard of a father, the scars will stay. The scars will never be healed unless the person who hurt him asked for forgiveness. It was not only his ears, his back and limbs all were covered with cuts and bruises, courtesy of Tobias.

However, legends said that soulmates can heal each other, for every burdens, scars, curse, or any diseases, because their soul is linked. The deeper their feelings for each other are, the easiest they can heal each other. They said soulmates can help bring back their loved ones from the brink of death if they had bonded. _'Just by the loving touch of your soulmate, will the scar go away my little prince. Be faithful that someday your half will save you from this hell of a world…'_ his mother once said to him while rubbing his wet cheeks from crying after Tobias cuts his ears. Every time he felt sad, he would clutch his marked chest and thought everything's gonna be alright for his soulmate will save him later. 

Elves do a soul-bond ritual for living partners instead of marriage. They search for a mate and naturally only mate for once in their life since they loathe infidelity. Soulmates are rare. They had a tattooed birthmark when they're born, and both parties got the same tattooed mark. They are stronger if they met their soulmate, but not all of the marked elves got lucky to find their pair. Sometimes they lived on a different timeline and never met, and sometimes their soulmate was not an elf but a different race. There was one elf that had a human soulmate, and since human life's span was shorter than elf, the elf is dying after his mate was dead. Some elves got no birthmark and stayed alone unmated. It was easier for them to live alone, but usually, they died sooner than the mated elf one, because elves need love to live their natural longer life span. They consume feelings and sexual activities more than any other creatures.

Severus hoped he was one of them, the unmated elf. He sneers when he opens his buttoned-up shirt slowly for it still hurting and stares at his left chest where his birthmark is placed, right on the place where his heart is. It was a beautiful flower-like round tattoo, got seven petals and it spins like a windmill. The skin around it was a bit swelled and red-colored. He touched his mark and felt it throbbing under his fingers. Soulmates will be miserable if both never found another one, and eventually die because of broken-heart. It is said soulmates who managed to bond, shared one soul, so they would feel what the others felt after the bonding succeeded. 

Severus remembered his struggles from his mark since he was a kid. His heart, or rather his mark, always aches on any odd occasion. Like when he meets Lily in a forest for the first time. His heart ached and when she touched him he felt a longing feeling. Maybe because he longs for a friend he thought, but then he had ideas about Lily was his soulmate. He tries to ask her for a swim to check the mark, but can't find one in the open area. Maybe the mark is on her chest, he thought. So Severus made a game that the winner will get to ask anything from the loser. Lily wins, though she asked him what he wanted to know. Lily was positive she never had any weird birthmarks on her, not that she knows of. She even asked her mum if she had one when she was born, but nothing. 

He told his mother about his aching mark, and Eileen was beyond joyful. It was what Severus thought, because one night he caught her crying by the window, talking to deities out there for his _pathway_ . In the morning, she told him how to respond to his soulmate, by doing meditation. If his soulmate was near, they could find one another easily. He comes across what wizard called _legilimens_ once in his Hogwarts school life and found it was the same branch as the elves meditating practiced. He becomes a master of _legilimens_ for a young age, determined to search his half. 

Unfortunately, 28 years passed, and he was disappointed. He sighed and took a shower. He put on his brewing robe, used a rubber band to knot his long hair up so it won't get in the way, and entered his private lab to brew Poppy's list. 

***

He stopped slicing worms when he felt an alert on his wards. Cursed, he put a stasis charm on his potion, pulled off his rubber band, and tidied up his hair to hide his ears before he went to his living room. Someone's floo called him, at 7 AM. 

"Severus! I hope you had a nice rest, dear boy?" Dumbledore's face appears on his fireplace once he opened up his floo. His face looked cheery but Severus heard restraint in his voice. 

"It was enough. What do you need this early that cannot wait until breakfast, headmaster?" he sneered at Dumbledore's head.

"Unfortunately the news I'm about to share is a serious matter. I need you to be ready for going out and come here to my office. I'll let you pass" his head was gone.

Concerned, Severus took his robe, wore his boots, put the wards on again, and moved through. 

The Headmaster's office was always the same, the bookshelves circling the walls, there are the infamous sorting hats sat at top one of the shelves. Fawkes, Dumbledore's loyal family's phoenix, perch by the desk where the headmaster usually sat while greets his arrival, yet he doesn't now. When he came, Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in his office, looking distraught. On the table, he saw a muggle paper and a muggle envelope. Eyes still on the items in his desk, Severus took the seat. 

"What in Merlin's name has happened, Albus?" 

Dumbledore stops in front of his desk, nodding at the paper on there. 

"That was today's muggle paper," he sounded calm but Severus knew something bad happened since Albus called him privately to his office. 

Severus held up his questions and stare at the muggle paper. He grabbed the paper forcefully when he saw the headlines. He hurriedly read the news, then he threw it back to the desk when he finished reading it. 

"Did you think…"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"What makes you so sure about this?"

"I had a watchful _eye_ stayed around the house since he got… adopted by his uncle. She must have… confirmed this news to me by sending me the paper. She was supposed to tell me as soon as possible, but the lack of magic prevents her."

Something makes Severus want to vomit yesterday's dinner. His stomach churns, his heart beats faster, for a second he stopped breathing. _Lily._

"But you _promised_ that you will protect Li… him." he stood up abruptly, banging the desk, making Fawkes jump.

"Now, will you calm down, my boy? I need you to do me an errand…" He took some parchment, wrote down something using a feather quill, sealed it, and gave it to Fawkes and spoke, "You know where to find _him."_

Fawkes chirped and vanished with a flashed fire, leaving a feather on his desk which Dumbledore took.

"Errand...?" he didn't trust what he was hearing.

"Oh, yes. You'll do it, don't you? You're _bound_ to me by an apprenticeship bond. So you will do everything I asked you, don't you Severus?" he talked slowly whilst stepping closer to Severus. Severus stayed still. He remembered that tone. For a second he felt something nostalgic about this. 

"Of course, and what, pray tell, that you require of me?"

Satisfied, he moved to his desk, took a paper, and gave it to Severus. It was a name and an address. 

_Dr. C. Cyrus,_

_Forensic Pathologist_

_U_ _F 2, Sec B, Mortuary_

_Surrey Public Hospital_

"I need you to go to the hospital, seek this _doctor…_ And, ah… _obliviate_ his memory for the boy. Tell them you're his relatives or something. You can transfigure a body for the decoy, and give them consent for cremation. I need you to take the boy's body to Hogwarts, after." Dumbledore stood, and sat on his desk, writing another letter for Merlin's knew who. 

Severus was beyond words. He was still in shock and now tried to process all of the information. 

"Why in Merlin's name do you need the boy's body, here, headmaster?" Severus tried so hard to look curious, and heartless. Dumbledore stopped his writing and looked up. 

"I have a plan for this war, my boy. You will only need to trust me on this and just obey your _Master_. Am I make myself clear? Or, do you have something else to ask, boy?" he watched Severus carefully while his hand moved to his holster. Severus put the paper in his robe's pocket and stood up. 

"Is there all, Headmaster?"

"Well, that would be all, my dear Severus. You may leave" the old man took his tea and had a sip. Nodding his head, Severus took his leave, but he was stopped when he touched the door. 

"You will have your… Ah, _place,_ just like you wanted all this time if you would just do what you have been told to do, Severus."

"Of course, headmaster," he said to his shoulder, and closed the door. 

***

Walking fast to his quarters, Severus was taking his usual routes to make sure not to run into any of Hogwarts' professors. Locked the door and after taking his ward on, he wrote a letter.

"Coley!" he called a house-elf, and the creature was in front of him.

"What did master Snapey need from Coley?" he bows his head. Severus gave him a letter. 

"The usuals. Bring this to _him,_ and let Minerva know that I'm out to Diagon Alley for some errands if she is looking for me. I'll be back late, or maybe in the morning."

"Yes, master Snapey!" and he left with a pop. 

Changing his clothes to a muggle's clothing, and put his heavy robe on top of it, he walked to the gates, where the anti-apparition was off, transfigured his robe to a trench coat, and apparated. 

***

Severus had been in a muggle hospital before when his mom took him there for Tobias. Surrey Public Hospital wasn't the same as his childhood hospital but he knew where to look. He walked to the receptionist desk and was greeted by a young nurse. 

"Hullo, can I help you?" she asked.

"Where's the mortuary? I need to identify a possible dead body of my… Relative." Severus asked. 

"Well, you can go there and take the stairs and go down 2 floors. There'll be another man there to help you. I'm sorry for your loss, sir…" Severus moved before she finished the sentence.

He arrived at another grey desk but no one was there. He hates how slow muggle can act sometimes. The door at the end of the hall opened, and he saw a grey-haired man out. He looked like someone in charge, so Severus walked to him. The man was reading through a paper in his hand, one hand took a spectacle out of his pocket and wore it. His brow furrowed before he saw Severus. 

"I'm here to identify a dead body of, ah, my nephew, Harry Potter…" Severus said, didn't want to waste more of his valuable time. The man eyed him up and down before answering. 

"Yes, fortunately, I just finished cleaning up the body. I'm Dr. Cyrus and you are?" Dr. Cyrus opened the door he closed before and invited Severus to come in. 

Inside were several tables, but only 1 occupied. The body got covered in white cloth. Severus's stomach churned upon seeing it, he got a bad feeling about it. He was transfixed but came to his senses when he heard a cough. 

"Sir? Your name?" the doctor asked him, face a bit confused.

"My name is Vernon Dursley. Is that the body?" Severus gestured to the white cover. The doctor looked disbelieving, but only just for a second. 

"What's your relation to this boy?" he asked, taking a note. 

"I'm his uncle and I would like you to get out while I'm identifying my _nephew,_ please?" Severus tried to put his best teacher's voice. 

"I'm sorry, take your time. I'll be in the next room." For a second Dr. Cyrus looked not sure, he wrote notes while walking slowly to the door. 

Severus waited for a moment and walked to the table. His wand was shaking when he spelled the white cloth to move. His breath broke when he saw it. The infamous scar, on the boy's forehead. His legs went limp, he grabbed the table to prevent himself from falling. 

"Oh, Lily… Oh, I'm sorry. This was my fault…" 

The boy was so skinny and so small for his age. He cursed the blasted muggles that were cruel to their blood relative, they managed to kill him too. After a while, Severus saw something odd. The boy looked dead, alright, shallow skins, blue lips, but there weren't any scars. He didn't found any mark's that proving the accident in the news. The news told him how he died, falling from a cliff and all. Frowning, he took off the cloth that covered the rest of the boy's body. What he saw made his heart stop beating. 

There, in the boy's pelvis, a very identical mark like the one in his left chest, which suddenly felt hurt. He grabbed his chest, vomited to the floor, fell, and began silently crying. 

That explains everything, every feeling he felt all this time. He remembered last night, that was when the boy died. _Harry_ , he corrected himself. He remembered the first time he saw Lily. She was the one that gave birth to his mate. _Mate_. His dead mate. He sobbed and cried for about how long he didn't care anymore. The last time he cried was when his mother died. Severus always thought he would die alone later in this war, but now he was sure. When elves get their soulmates dead, eventually they will soon join them, for their heartbroken. That's good news to him, considering elf lives span that can reach hundreds. Knowing for a lack of a bond-mate made him relieved that he would die sooner. He hates his life after all.

"I'm sorry, are you okay, Mr. Vernon?" the door opened behind him, and footsteps came closer. Severus was startled, he forgot to ward the damn door, let alone put on a silence spell. 

He tried to calm down, his mind begun running plans. He wasn't planning to obediently take the body to Dumbledore in the first place, anyone who got a brain knew that. Now, if this was Harry Potter, his precious best friend's son, _supposed_ to be his bond-mate, then there's no way that old greedy bastard going to use his soulmate's body for Merlin's knew what. 

For now, he had to take care of this doctor. Non-verbally he banished his vomit, took a breath, and he got up. When he turned around, his wand was ready.

_To be continued._


	4. Helios Evans Cyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Helios Cyrus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks, new chapter's here! Sorry if it took too long, but things got better everyday and I can update regularly now (hopefully). 
> 
> Thank you for my dear Selene Gray for beta-ing. Without you I'm in shambles.  
> All the mistakes were mine. 
> 
> Sorry no Severus in this.
> 
> Merry Christmas folks! Enjoy your time!

Chapter Fourth:

Helios Evans Cyrus

_Three years later…_

There is darkness surrounded by muffled voices, incoherent voices enveloping a skinny looking boy, who curled up in the middle. He snapped his head when the voices stopped. 

Looking through the glass, there was a giant snake that tried to sleep and two boys were banging the glass trying to catch its attention. There was a hissing voice heard from behind the boys, and suddenly the glass broke, huge crashing sounds followed by glass flakes everywhere, enveloping both of them. 

His vision flickering when there was blood, too red to being ignored, while other things were in black and white. Moving trees, harsh breath, and thrilling heartbeats overflowing his vision. He is running from a monster, a barking red-eyed huge dog twice his height moving so fast he wondered why he didn't get caught up already. He saw his foot, moving so fast yet he felt a heavy feeling on them, that feeling when you try running underwater. 

He saw upfront and he stopped abruptly when he came face to face with a huge tall mirror. The boy observed his reflection, too skinny, and too short for his age. His unruly hair was a mess and suddenly he saw a hand come out of nowhere behind him, grabbed his hair and screamed "FREAK!!", it sounded like an old woman, so loud it made his ears ringing. He covered his ears with his hands and closed his eyes.

When he opened them he saw his hair loss, and he became bald. He touched his head, screaming while the floor vanished and he fell… He fell. It felt like hours falling, he tried to grab anything at all but reached nothing. He knew he touched the ground when he felt the THUMP sound, a crushing feeling from his back, like big giant hands tried to rip open his back, tearing his skin and flesh. When he touched it, he saw red. 

"You are a freak, Boy! No one wanted you!" a man voices thrusting his hearing. Fat ugly fingers tore his shirt, marking his skin, leaving red scratches anywhere he touched. 

"No… Leave me alone! Don't touch me! Please..." his voice trembled. 

"No one wants you, you disgusting freakish boy!" 

"Please, I'm not your boy! Just… Just k... Kill... Kill me!" his head felt hurt, his stomach felt cold and he screamed a lung full of air. 

"Mine..." the voice was muting other screaming voices, everything else paused. He saw a shadow of a tall figure enveloping his body. It's presence instantly warmed the coldness on his gut, but still, his back hurts, there still a cutting feeling trying to tear open his flesh there. When he looked back, he saw the fat man thrusting a stone spear onto his back. 

"FREAK!!" 

"No! I'm not! I'm not a FREAK... Just... Just leave me alone, please… " he tried to bury his face in the presence in front of him trying to find shelter, and gripped their wrist. 

"...freak!"

"Helios, wake up." 

He opened his eyes too fast, he then closed them again abruptly before he saw anything he's afraid of. 

"Hel? Please open your eyes. It's okay, it's only a nightmare." 

A gentle hand stroking the top of his head, stroking his damp hairs. He slowly opened his eyes, and when he saw a familiar face his heart began to calm down. 

This man was his guardian, his name was Caligula Cyrus. His ever gentle silvery eyes looked at him and smiled. His white hair tucked neatly behind, and he wore a black apron above his trademark white attire. His forever cold hands straightened his damp hair. Helios instantly hugged him, shaking.

"It's okay, Hel. It was just a nightmare. You're here now, with me." His stroking hand moved to his back and the boy flinched. 

"Your back starts hurting now?" 

"Yes. It's hard to lay on my back. I think it will come soon. I'm sorry, Cali. What time is it?" Helios rubbed his eyes while trying to sit down.

“It's already past noon. Hope you are hungry?" Cali stood and offered him a hand. Harry hummed softly and took his hand and stood up from the bed reluctantly. He looked up and smiled when he smelled a familiar sweet scent. 

"Pancakes?" Helios was always fond of sweets, but Cali's pancake's his favorite. 

"Of course, I know you would ask that even for lunch. Come along, the tea is ready." Cali moved through the open door to the kitchen, Harry tagged along with him.

In the dining room, he took his favorite chair and poured his tea. Cali put his plate of pancakes in front of Helios, poured coffee for himself, and sat down.

Their flat was a bit spacious for the two of them, there were two bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room, living room, and one secret room in the back where his guardian spent the day there which is off-limits for Helios. He wasn't allowed to go in there, yet, because Cali said he was not ready. He already lived there for three years now, still, he can't get through the door without being caught. Helios never accepted Cali's reasons, he always tried to breach in, but never succeeded.

"I'm going to town in a minute, please stay put in the house, you can do anything, and please don't open the door if that wasn't me," Cali said while eating his toast and gulped it down with his remaining coffee. Helios was suddenly feeling down. He was usually alone on weekdays, Cali needed to go to the hospital to work, and always came late. But on the weekend, he always stayed with him.

"But it's Saturday!" he stated. 

"I have to do some errands today, Hel."

"Tomorrow is my birthday," he pouted. 

"Yes, I remember. It's okay, Helios. I will be back tonight and eat dinner together, I promise." Cali stood, took his cup to the washing table. 

"...okay. I'll read then, there are so many books I need to read anyway," he thrusts his half-finished pancakes. 

"Yes, you are a good boy. Don't forget to drink your portions today. I'll be back before you sleep, and bring you more books." This made his mood lift a bit, and smiled at him. Cali smiled back, ruffled his hair, and walked to the door. 

"I'll lock the door and windows. If something happens, remember your training." Cali looked him in the eye for a second, and when Helios nodded he closed the door behind him. 

Helios still staring at the door for a minute. He never walked past that door in the daylight, ever. He was always inside the house until night came and he can only go out with Cali accompanied him. Cali said it was dangerous to go outside alone. Exhaled, he tried to finish the rest of his food, no leftover was his rules. He took his plate and cup to the dishwasher and cleaned the dishes. He went upstairs, tidying his bed, took a shower, swept and mopped the floor, watering the plants around the house. Cali loved flowers, his most favorite were lilies. Helios knew that Lily was his mother's name, and he had a suspicion that Cali knew her before she was dead. 

**_*Flashback*_ **

_There is a skinny and scared boy in the middle of the bed that looked too big for himself. His face was shocked, white as a wall, sweat pouring in his nape and forehead, glistening the lightning bolt scar on there. Lips bleed and swollen for he bit hard to muffle his screaming when he got a nightmare. His eyes frantically scanned the room and stopped on a man sitting beside the bed. The man was wearing a doctor uniform, white hair, silver eyes, and a gentle smile._

_"Hello there, Harry. I know you're confused, and I'm sorry for all your pain, but please let me help you," he speaks so slow and soft, afraid the boy will be scared of him. Harry slowly scanned the room again, searching for an escape._

_"It's okay, Harry. I'm your friend, remember? I'm your 'guardian angel', isn't that what you called me?"_

_"I… What?"_

_"What is the last thing you remember?" Cali asked gently._

_"I… don't know. I was… I always celebrate my birthday at midnight, drawing a cake on my dusty floor in my cupboard… And I was singing my happy-birthday-me song when uncle Vernon came… And then I—" he stopped when memories came through him like a wave. He felt nauseated and his head hurt._

_"Harry, it's okay now. Your uncle can't hurt you anymore. You're safe here." Cali tried to comfort him, stroking his head._

_"I'm…I'm dead, am I? Is that it? I'm in heaven now? You're my guardian angel, right?" he asked in a very small voice._

_"No, Harry, you're not dead, but…I'm afraid you are not alive either," Cali said mysteriously._

_"What do you mean? I was thrown from the cliff, and…and it hurt so much," he began panicking, his breathing uneven._

_"Calm down, Harry. You're not dead," Cali assured him to no avail._

_"How come I'm still here if I'm not dead and yet not alive either?" he asked him skeptically._

_"You were dying when I found you, but you are still here because I turned you into a vampire, like myself," Cali said slowly, and closely observed Harry's reactions. The boy was silent for a while, and then he began to laugh._

_"So I'm going to hell then? Vampires are bad, right?"_

_"I'm not a religious man, but I believe not all vampires are bad. They're just like humans, they have choices too, for doing bad things or good things…" Cali answered calmly. Harry stared at him doubtfully._

_"Vampires are real? Is that what you're? So, I'm trapped in this body? Vampires cannot grow old, can they?"_

_"Yes and no… You're still growing up, still can drink and eat diet foods, I assure you that you will find certain foods repulsive yourself. The important thing is, you need to drink blood, at least weekly for now, but even more when you are mature. Yes, we are immortal, but you can grow old, but not like humans, your bones won't weaken, your organs will stay at their prime state, your skin, eyes, and hair will stay healthy if you consume blood regularly," Cali explained calmly._

_"I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry, I just… What am I going to do now? The Dursleys will kill me next time I stand in front of their door…"_

_"It's okay, don't apologize. I'm not your parents, but I was going to, or maybe I have been taking the role of your guardian now. The paperwork is on its way now. I'm afraid that you will have a new identity because yesterday Harry James Potter was dead." Cali showed him London Time, the paper Uncle Vernon loved to read every morning._

_He did not breathe as he read the headline news there, how his supposed body covered in a bodybag got photographed. He vomited on the floor and coughs._

_"Here, take this, it will help your upset stomach." Cali gave him a cup of mint tea. It does a wonderful job to his stomach._

_"What is the faint taste in this tea? I can taste something odd in there. Is that…blood?" he felt suddenly all his senses sharpen. He was able to hear birds behind the windows next to his bed. He can hear distant voices behind the door, someone or two people were talking slowly. Suddenly he felt sleepy. Cali caught the sign._

_"Yes, I poured a splash of blood there and a sleeping potion…"_

_"What…?" Harry slowly lost focus and he fell to the bed, laying there while trying to stay awake._

_"You're now my responsibility, my name is Caligula Cavalier Cyrus. I'm your guardian and your relatives now. You will live with me, tutored by me, and you will help me change the world from its madness. From today's on, your name will be Helios Evans Cyrus, just like your mother as I remembered her…"_

_"... You know… My mom?" he asked faintly, for a reason he felt really at peace and very sleepy._

_"It will have to wait, I'll tell you later when you're ready to—"_

_Harry stopped hearing the rest of what Cali said when the sleep took him by force that night._

_That night was the last time he bears the name Harry James Potter._

**_*End of flashback*_ **

He came from his daydreaming and finished watering the Lilies and walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner before Cali came home. He didn't forget to drink his portions of blood that Cali had prepared for him, a small glass of human blood. He always drinks it slowly, trying not to throw up the nasty liquid. He always felt thirsty, but when he drank blood, it never satisfied his thirst. He never liked the taste, it tasted off, something was not right, but he needed the nutrients on it to live. Cali said the blood tasted like honey for him, so Helios hides his reaction to blood, afraid of their differences. Maybe he was still young, he wasn't matured yet to savor the taste. 

Since the day he became a vampire, some things have changed in his body. First was his senses. He can smell a very faint scent on everything. He can move faster than before and think faster too. He can see clearly now, he even can read tiny sentences at a long distance. His sight was very bad before, this was a good chance for him. All of this was enhanced by Cali's training.

He only sleeps for 3 or 4 hours a day now, he still slept for 8 hours since his first day as Helios, but it decreased by the years. Cali said it was normal, so he was fine with it. Vampires only need long sleep when they're exhausted from a battle that needs them to use so many life-force, and need to drink more blood too to recover. He grows faster than before, he was skinny and weak before, but now he has developed muscles on his limbs. He is taller now, maybe taller than Duddley, he thought. His hair was still black, but it was more tamed, and a bit longer now that he needed to tie his hair into a short ponytail now. His nails were unnecessarily sharper now, he was able to cut meat faster using his claws than a knife. He always cut his nails short, afraid he will hurt someone accidentally. And of course, he got fangs, they were so sharp and could be hidden under his gums anytime he wanted. There were times his fangs felt itch when he felt thirsty. 

He got a tattoo under his navel which he never saw before. The tattoo was big enough to be noticed, so it must have appeared after his transformations. The shapes was simple, like a windmills. The tattoo felt like a birthmark when he touched it, but it was around and symmetrical pattern which was weird if it was a birthmark. He never asked Cali about this before, he had an urge to keep this a secret from anyone's eyes. The tattoo felt tingling every time he touched it and sometimes felt warm. 

Lastly, he always felt a gnawing feeling in his chest. That there is someone out there for him that he needed to find. Someone to be with, for the rest of his long life. He never shared these feelings with Cali either, his vampiric sense made him feel a sudden possessiveness about this man. He doesn't want anyone to know about him, even just a bit of information about this man's existence is his and his alone. He needed this man who would always be there for him. He often dreamed about his man when he had a nightmare. The man always tried to shield him from the bad, by holding his hands or hugging him close. He didn't know if it was love, or if that man would love him in the future. He believed that he would have his answers when he met him. 

Loneliness was not a new thing for him. After all this time, he was always a loner. Living with the Dursleys (if that's even how life supposed to be lived) made him learn to never trust anyone in the hard way. Cali was a good guardian, he was his savior, but Helios needed something more. He needed someone to trust his life to. Someone that knows him best. 

His vampiric sense knew that he had a mate. 

To Be Continued… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea about Helios birthmarks is "arevakhach", it's a romanian symbol of eternity; God.

**Author's Note:**

> *blushing*  
> Please, leave a comment! You can also say hi to me on tumblr: ruxicassiopeiart.tumblr.com


End file.
